


The Blessed

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 春节点梗，雷光老师从小到大的故事。





	The Blessed

埃尔姆诺斯特诞生时有闪电劈开夜空，他的初啼响亮如窗外紧随而至的雷鸣，暴雨倾盆应和着新生灵魂的喜极而泣，呼啸的风声仿佛也在欢迎他来到世间。

次日清晨云销雨霁，本地圣堂的祭司踏着满地落叶与泥泞前来拜访布雷迈耶家。他抱起摇篮里尚未睁眼的婴孩，将祝圣水点在他柔嫩的额头，对等待在旁的夫妇说，“这是个受到哈罗妮祝福的孩子。”

尽管知道圣职者对每对父母都这么说，孩子的父亲还是很欢喜地谢过祭司，并将沉甸甸的金币交到随行的辅祭手里，作为敬献给圣堂的捐赠。

特雷迈耶先生是位虔诚的商人，相信“勤勉是被哈罗妮悦纳的美德，女神不会将财富赐予怠惰的人”，并以此安慰他那总是独守空闺的妻子，要她支持自己的崇高事业，并希望她的等待能够变得更加甘愿些。

埃尔姆诺斯特初次睁开眼睛时，朦胧的视野里只有母亲欣喜的脸庞。从生命最初的时刻起，他的记忆就鲜少有父亲的形象出现。

丈夫总是不在身边，特雷迈耶夫人将孤寂的心寄托在正教的典籍中。从那些神圣的文字中她获得安抚与慰藉，于是愈发笃信。

她以圣典的篇章代替每晚的睡前故事，将圣徒们光辉的行迹当做童话念诵给年幼的儿子听。

信仰的种子随着母亲如风般温的声音播撒到埃尔姆诺斯特心里，不知不觉地在他灵魂的深处悄然生根。重走书中圣徒的行迹，是他童年天马行空的梦境里时常实现的愿景。

随着年岁的增长，他的父亲开始有意地培养儿子经商的才华，他将家族生意的兴隆说成是战女神的庇佑，可埃尔姆诺斯特从被母亲的泪浸润得柔软的圣典中领悟出的却是另一番道理：

巍峨的宫殿会倾颓，繁华的城市会衰败，黄金珠宝终将化为土灰，争名逐利形同捕风。尘世的荣华皆是转瞬即逝的过眼虚妄，真正的完满只能在女神的恩泽中寻获。

他的父亲对儿子的决定感到失望，这位成功的商人本想让埃尔姆诺斯特继承自己多年打拼的产业。他的母亲也因离别而伤心落泪，常年得不到丈夫关爱的她，早已将儿子当做尘世的唯一慰藉。

但埃尔姆诺斯特主意已定，他要远离世俗的丛杂与罗网，走到神的国度里去作全然的奉献。

他将华贵的衣服与用品尽数捐赠，卸去身上所有冗繁的外物，只穿着朴素的布衫踏上前往修道院的路。

多年之后，他仍记得离家那时是秋天的黄昏，天边灰云重叠压着落日的余晖，好似有一群象奔跑过金色的河流。

当晚，狂风雷鸣惊醒因初次离家而眠得很浅的埃尔姆诺斯特。

在戛然而止的梦后突然袭来的清明中，他看见狭长的苍白电闪自视野贯穿。那光芒是如此圣洁而耀眼，仿佛是神明自云端垂下的天梯，那力量是如此迅疾而果断，好似战争神自天而降的神罚。

他的颅腔随着雷声鸣响，他的脉搏随着电闪共振，若隐若现的顿悟在心中浮现。他想起圣徒们蒙受感召的故事，将眼前划破苍穹的雷电，当作神明指引的神圣见证。他起身捧着圣典跪在窗前，“哈罗妮啊，请指引您虔诚的信徒，免他走上歧路。”

闪电照亮他年轻的脸庞，连续不断的雷声使他战栗，也使他感到前所未有的喜悦与欣愉。他伏面在圣典雕花的封面上，耳边雨打玻璃劈啪作响，窗外风吹枝叶断裂声脆，他却宁静如置身风暴的中心，灵魂被喜乐与祥和充盈。

埃尔姆诺斯特彻夜未眠，次日却不觉疲惫。

当他穿着新领的修士袍穿在晨霭中朝着殿堂走去时，有束光自云层的裂缝垂射，如白鸽般降临到他的肩上。

修道院长看见新来的修士身披着光走来，不禁抬手按上前胸。

“哈罗妮祝福着你，我的孩子。”他将手覆在埃尔姆诺斯特深蓝色的发顶，望着少年磷火般明亮的瞳仁，他看到雨后美丽的虹彩，盈动在那双清澈的眼眸。

修道院的生活规律而简单，埃尔姆诺斯特的少年时光在祈祷与诵经中度过。

他认真地研读经院的课习，可比起重复的记忆和背诵，令他脱颖而出的是见微知著的领悟。他时常轻抚被闪电劈开的枯木叹息生命的易逝，或是站在雷雨中损毁的殿墙前感受繁华凋敝后的云烟。

“这孩子具有天生的灵智。”修道院长在档案中写下如此评价。

埃尔姆诺斯特被暗中寄予特别的厚望，可他本人却对此毫不知情，照常在修习与冥想中安度每日时光。

正当他以为这样平静的生活会持续到永远时，邪龙的眷属忽然向附近的村庄发动袭击，又穷追不舍地随着逃命的村民寻至修道院，意图将这远比农舍坚固的石质避难所摧毁。

哈罗妮啊，请赐予我如雷似电的力量吧！

埃尔姆诺斯特在龙族翅膀投下的死亡阴影中祈祷。而战女神以奇迹回应被她祝福的虔诚者，将沟通雷电的奥秘展示在埃尔姆诺斯特面前。

断裂的梁柱与崩塌的石块间骤然降临的电光，好似一把锋利的剑，撕开龙族的翅膀，让那庞然大物坠落地面。无法飞翔的龙失去空中优势，很快被神殿骑士杀死。

紧接着，埃尔姆诺斯特又击陨了另一只，然后是第三只、第四只……直到他因力竭而昏迷倒地。

再次醒来时，映入眼帘的是院长饱经沧桑的脸，他已从神殿骑士那里听说埃尔姆诺斯特的战绩。

“龙族又到了活跃期，修道院地处边境，今后恐怕将会有更多战斗，”院长叹了口气，“神殿骑士团有意派教官组织村民进行军事训练，我希望年轻的修士们也能参与。”

埃尔姆诺斯特从未在院长的脸上见到如此悲伤的神情。年轻生命如秋叶陨落，让这位年老的圣职者提前迎来生命的寒冬。

院长在那年星芒节前夕去世。他没能看到自己最钟爱的学生握着轻盈却可引来雷电的利斧将神殿骑士团的教官尽数击败，也没能在埃尔姆诺斯特获得教皇厅的召见离开修道院前往皇都时为他送上祝福。

成为苍穹骑士后，埃尔姆诺斯特曾回到修道院，向院长的墓献上哈罗妮丁菊。他听说那块墓碑几经损毁又重立，如今这块依然布满龙族的爪印。修道院历经无数劫难的高墙亦是如此，除了最中心供奉着神龛的殿堂，其余建筑已然不是他最初所见的样式。

必须变得更加强大，才能保卫战女神庇佑的伊修加德和哈罗妮在人间的子民。

相较大部分战士，埃尔姆诺斯特并不具有体力优势，却将雷电与斧术结合得精细玄妙。他既可远程布下电塔，又可作近身攻击，能够独立完成作战，也能辅助其他战友。

时任苍穹骑士团总骑士长的万德罗也对他赞许有加，并以前辈的身份给予诸多提点与建议。对远离家乡只身前往皇都的埃尔姆诺斯特而言，这位正直而宽厚的骑士不止是值得尊敬的前辈，也是最接近亲人的存在。

所以当教皇宣布万德罗隐退时，最感到疑惑不解的就是埃尔姆诺斯特。

告老卸任绝不是有必要深夜拜访教皇居所禀告的“紧急情况”。

他仔细地回忆自己最后一次见到这位前辈的场景。彼时的万德罗目光锐利，拧紧的眉宇间似有隐忧，看得出他仍有沉重的责任在肩，并不像是意欲卸去牵挂享受退休时光的神态。

可教皇陛下是哈罗妮在人间的代言者，他的话就如同神谕，任何人都不可置疑。

直到许久后，他才寻见机会，假装是偶然起意的关心，谨慎而委婉地在那位陛下面前提起，“不知万德罗前辈这些时日是否有书信寄来？”

“没有。”这是他得到的回答。

而后紧接着，他听到头顶上传来低沉严肃的询问。

“你是否愿意接受我所赐予的真福，以此获得更强大的力量来承担更重的责任？”

“我愿意，”他毫不犹豫地颔首道，“感谢您赐予我这样的荣耀。”

闭目时他浮现在他眼前的是初到修道院那晚照亮夜空的闪电。可重新睁开眼时，他只觉得脑海里如被雷击般混沌晕眩，已然想不起方才在御座前问过的话。

2019-04-20

**Author's Note:**

> 英文“精炼”用的“bless”，那按道理精炼者就是“Blessed”。而“Blessed”这个单词又可指真福品圣徒。于是我就想，会不会有人小时候憧憬圣徒的故事，结果长大后被精炼，真的成为“The Blessed”。这么想真的很虐。
> 
> 此外，雷光老师的身世和他百科里的台词，让我想起包括韦伯在内的很多学者说阐述的新教伦理与资本主义精神的关系。他们的观点大概可以这样表述：
> 
> “……以合理地计算收支、有条理地安排生产经营活动为特征的现代理性资本主义经济行为，与新教徒那种井井有条、系统安排的人世禁欲主义生活方式是完全相一致的。（韦伯）”
> 
> 而《马太福音》那句话，“因为凡有的，还要加给他，叫他有余；没有的，连他所有的也要夺过来（太 25:29）”，作为著名的“马太效应”出处，常被他们引用作为论据。
> 
> 但实际上，只要查阅上下文，会发现这句话是用有形的钱来比喻神的国度里无形的钱。“天国又好比一个人要往外国去，就叫了仆人来，把他的家业交给他们（太 25:14）”
> 
> 甚至，再多前后翻翻，就不难确定，世俗的财富追求从不是被经文所鼓励的，那都是虚空，都是捕风，只有神的国度的功劳才是可换取永恒福报的。
> 
> 于是我就脑补了，正教的圣典里也有关于勤勉的句子，雷光父亲相信的是近似资本主义精神的版本，而雷光翻阅过圣典后，认为“不对，这句话不是这个意思”，所以放弃家业成为修士。


End file.
